


A Dark Past

by GLtcHtrX



Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLtcHtrX/pseuds/GLtcHtrX
Summary: So fun fact: I suck at summaries 😔 .... but for this summary I can say that this entire series are prologues to a story I’m working on called Unexpected Encounter... Don’t have it started yet but I will soon 😋
Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Underfell POV

**Author's Note:**

> Underfell Prologue

_“Come back here you ungrateful little bitch!” A deep male voices yells through the CORE area. A thin human female figure, clothes slightly torn and bloody, is running down the grated flooring and stops just before falling over the end. She wipes blood away from her right eye as her long black hair whips around her as she looks around as her left blue and right green eye quickly search the area for a way to escape. Her black wolf like ears flicker back and forth as she picks up the sounds of feet running towards her. Her thick black tail is curled between her black furred dog monster legs as she turns around to walk back the way she came, taking a few steps in that direction before she sees the looming shadow of the mad doctor._

_Gaster narrows his eyesockets at her, his face looking even more menacing with the help of the cracks along his face. While her left hand holds her injured right arm close to her body she starts to cower as pain courses though her from the collar around her neck as the mad doctor holds down a button on the controller in his hand. She falls to her knees as he chuckles, “Things wouldn’t have to be this way of you learned your place but I guess we have been too lenient with you over the years.” Another set of footsteps are heard entering the giant room as he releases the button. “Ah Sans! Perfect timing. You can take 2i-1L-4 back to her cell while I check the CORE’s functions.”_

_A small skeleton in a white lab coat wearing a red sweater and black basket ball shorts underneath with red eye-lights looks at the small girl, his usual sharp toothed smile set into a slightly frown. He blocks the mad doctor’s path as he says in his slightly gruff voice, “No.” the tall skeleton shifts his red eyelights down at Sans._

_“I wasn’t asking. I was telling you.”_

_“And ’m not gonna let ya torture her anymore Gaster.” The girl glances between the two as she tried to regain her breathe. A pair of large hands appear out of thin air. They both start floating towards the girl. She lets out a pitiful whimper just as the shorter skeleton summons a small skeleton looking dragon head which fires a laser at the hands destroying them completely._

_A large bone appears within seconds and is sent flying towards Gaster as he glares at Sans, his eyelights shining a brighter shade of red as his eyesockets widen in surprise at the betrayal of the smaller skeleton. The bone hits Gaster and he is knocked over the safety railing and falls into the lava below the metal grate. Sans walks over to the girl and she backs away out of fear. “It’s okay. ’m not gonna hurt ya.” He says gently as he holds out his hand to help her stand._

_She shifts her eyes from him to look down, feeing that at any second Gaster will rise from the lava beneath them and skewer them with his own bone type magic, before she looks into his eyelights and takes his hand. “Why did you help me?” She asks softly, her voice weak from the barely being used except for when she was screaming in pain as Gaster preformed his sick experiments on her. Sans shrugs._

_“What’s done is done. Now let’s get ya cleaned up ‘n away from here ‘fore anyone notices.”_

~5 years later~

✋ 🕈✋☹☹ ✌☹🕈✌✡💧 ☞✋☠👎 ✡⚐🕆 ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 👎✌☼😐☠☜💧💧

“ZILLA! WILL YOU WAKE UP OUR LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER? IF THAT PIECE OF SHIT IS LATE GETTING TO HIS SENTRY POST AGAIN I’LL BASH HIS SKULL IN MYSELF!” A loud shrill like voice booms through the house jolting the girl awake. Zilla shakes her head to get rid of the haunting voice from years ago as she yawns. She gets out of her bed and opens her door to yell back, “Your wish is my command boss!” A loud crash from something breaking accompanied by “DON’T CALL ME THAT!” is heard in reply as she makes her way to Sans’ room. She quiet opens the door and tiptoes into the bedroom.

She sees the sleeping skeleton, wearing a black tank top and red boxers, sprawled out on his bed, chest slightly rising and falling with his sharp toothed mouth open and single gold tooth reflecting the light from the open door, as she makes her way over. She stops right beside his bed and leans down right next to the side of his skull, making sure not to get to close to the one of many golden spikes on the red collar around his neck. Tail slightly wagging as she pins her ears back she slowly opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. She quickly licks the side of his head, starting from the bottom side of his chin all the way up to just above his eye socket.

Sans shoots up in his bed, eyesockets wide and eyelights dilated to tint pinpricks as he gasps for air from the scare. Zilla chuckles and he looks over at her realizing what just happened. His eyesockets marrow and he summons a red glowing bone. Zilla winks and giggles. The bone goes sailing in her direction as she sinks into the shadow on the floor, causing the bone to miss her and sink into the wall instead.

After making a quick stop to change from pjs into her clothes, a crop top red jacket with a fuzzy hood over a black turtle neck tank top with her small red spiked collar hanging loosely on the outside and short black pleated skirt with holey red leggings showing patches of her black fur underneath that stop just above her ankles and leave her paws uncovered, Zilla steps out from the shadow by the staircase and walks towards the kitchen. She sits at the table, a slightly damaged red acoustic guitar resting against the table next to her and looks at Papyrus, who is dressed in his guard uniform complete with his long red scarf, his scowling face and narrowed gaze pointed in her direction. Through hooded eyes she says with a smirk on her face as she fiddles with the small red spiked collar round her neck , “ You only said to wake him up. You never said how.” He turns back to the stove and says, “ WHY I PUT UP WITH YOU TWO IS BEYOND ME.”

“Because I would be _muffin_ without you and sans makes good target practice?” Sans slowly wanders into the kitchen, wearing his black jacket with the fuzzy hood over his red sweater and black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the sides and red sneakers, as papyrus glares at you and says, “ _eggs-aggerating_ a little there brat?” Papyrus groans.

“CEASE THE PUNS IF YOU WANT TO EAT!”

“ _Bacon_ your pardon mr. grouch?”

“ya know ’m the _butter_ sibling.”

“YOU CAN BOTH FUCKING STARVE!” Papyrus throws the pan, food and all, into the sink and stomps out of the kitchen. Zilla’s blue and green eyes look at sans red eyelights, both with smirks on their faces before they bust out laughing. Sans falls out of his chair because he is laughing so hard which causes Zilla to laugh harder. Once their laughter dies down sans stands up and asks, “wanna go to grillby’s?”

“You really know the way to a girl’s heart.,” Zilla replies with a smile on her face and her left hand over her heart as she stands while grabbing the guitar with her right hand. Sans scoffs and says, “I also know my way into their pants.” Zilla’s face scrunches up and she shakes her head.

“And here I didn’t think your pervyness started so early.”

Sans grabs her left hand and they shortcut to outside of Grillby’s. Walking through the door they are greeted with silence. The purple fire element standing behind the bar looks at them with a brow raised. Zilla smiles as sans says, “‘Hey Grillbz.” As they sit at their normal seats at the bar Zilla says, “Grillbz I swear you get _hotter_ every time I see you.” Sans tries to hold in his laugh as the fire element glares at Zilla. She shrugs and says, “Worth a shot. Our usuals please.” Grillby hands Zilla a glass full of water and Sans a mustard bottle then goes into the back to prepare their orders.

~Time Skip~

As Sans and Zilla leave Grillby’s Papyrus is standing outside the door waiting for them, arms crossed and foot tapping the snow in annoyance. “IM NOT SURPRISED TO SEE YOU TWO AT THIS GREASE TRAP INSTEAD OF WHERE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE.” Papyrus says as he glares at the pair. Zilla pouts and looks at papyrus with puppy dog eyes while sans starts to sweat red magic. “Don’t be mad Papy.” Papyrus scoffs and opens his mandible to yell at the pair more when suddenly a white light starts surrounding the brothers. Eyes widen as the skeletons reaches for Zilla. Sans grasps her hand as Papyrus grabs the guitar strapped to her back. In the blink of an eye all three are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingdings translation: I will always find you in the darkness.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle 😋


	2. Special Extra: The Hunt of Gyftmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gyftmas special in Underfell

Zilla lays her chin on her arms resting on the back of the couch as she watches the snow fall slowly outside. Her left ear tilted backwards, and slightly to the left, catching the sounds of Papyrus cleaning after making his famous lasagna in the kitchen and twitching every time there is a loud bang from the dishes being set down a little too hard while her right ear pointed back, and slightly to the right, towards the stairs hearing Sans shuffling about in his room through his closed door. She sighs sadly and her breathe fogs up the window as she glares at the tree in the middle of town through the window.

All Gyftmas has ever brought was fear and death but this year was more stressful for both Zilla and Sans as it is Papyrus’s first year as Captain of the Royal Guard and as Captain of the Royal Guard it is his duty to lead the Gyftmas Gyftrot Hunt. Zilla turns around on the couch just in time to see Sans appear in the living room in front of the tv. He looks down at the floor with two lazily wrapped presents in his hands. Papyrus comes into the room from the kitchen with his own neatly wrapped gifts in hand. Zilla looks down at the two presents sitting beside her, a small blue box and a large dark green wrapped one.

Papyrus clears his non-existent throat which causes both Zilla and Sans to look at him quickly. “I REALLY DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU TWO ARE SO UPSET! YOU SHOULD FEEL ALMOST AS HONORED AS I DO THAT YOUR BROTHER IS GOING TO BE LEADING THE GYFTMAS HUNT!”, Papyrus says as he crosses his arms and taps his foot.

“we’re just worried somethin’ might go wrong ‘nd you’d be hurt is all boss.” Papyrus looks at Sans with his eyes narrowed into a glare at being called boss before he shifts his red eyelights to Zilla and sees her looking down at the floor with worry slowly pulsing from her soul. Sans watches as she takes her hand and rubs the spot right above her soul to try and relieve some of the pain the worry is causing.

“YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! NYAH HA HA!” She looks up at Papyrus and says with a snarl, “You and the rest of the Royal guard are going to purposely look for a monster that is a dust hungry killing machine! I have every right to be worried about you!” Sans starts to sweat as Zilla and Papyrus glare at each other.

“h-how’s ‘bout we just open the presents now? We gots to be up early t’morrow anyway” Sans says slightly nervous as he steps between the two. He holds out his presents to each of them while he glances at Zilla’s soul. Her bright orange upside down soul symbolizing bravery has pieces missing and cracks running through it with the color fading into a lighter, lifeless orange color symbolizing fear starting from the left side and inching closer to the middle. He notices a new missing piece and knows instantly it’s because of what tomorrow brings.

Papyrus and Zilla both take their present from Sans and sit down on the couch. Papyrus opens his first and pulls the blood red scarf out from beneath the paper. He looks at Sans and nods, his way of saying thanks, as he wraps the scarf around his neck. Zilla looks at her oddly shaped present and then glances at sans and notices the smirk on his face. She rolls her eyes and removes the paper from her present and reveals a small white bone.

Papyrus glares at Sans as Zilla just stares at the bone. Sans is trying not to laugh. Zilla looks up at Sans and glares at him. He breaks out into laughter and Zilla throws the bone at him and say, “It’s nice to see you _howling_ with laughter! You’re such an asshole!” Sans laughter calms down and he says, “I figured I’d _throw ya a bone_ this year. But that’s not your real gift.” He opens his phones multi-dimensional storage and pulls a large object out. “this is your real gift.” He hands her a slightly damaged red acoustic guitar. She stares in disbelief as she sets it in her lap to look it over. She looks up at Sans and smiles. “This is the best gyftmas ever!” She says happily as her tail starts to lift and fall in a small happy wag beside her.

“AND NOW IT IS GOING TO GET EVEN BETTER BECAUSE NOW ITS TIME TO OPEN THE GREATEST GIFT OF ALL!” Papyrus hands Sans his small gift wrapped in black paper and hands Zilla a small box wrapped in red paper. They both rip the wrappings of their gifts. Sans sniffs and looks at Papyrus with tears in his eye as he holds a bottle of mustard to his chest.

“this really is the best gyftmas ever. thanks boss.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

Zilla opens her box and sees two small golden hoop earring laying inside. She looks at him and smiles softly while saying, “Thanks boss. I’ll treasure them forever.” She wraps her arms around his torso in a quick hug.

“how come she can call you boss but I can’t?”

“SHE REMEMBERS TO FEED **YOUR** PET ROCK SO I AM AM LETTING IT SLIDE THIS TIME!” Sans looks at the two on the couch his mouth slightly open in disbelief as Zilla smirks at him smugly. She releases Papyrus from the hug and hands him his present. He removes the dark green paper and opens the box. He lifts a bull whip out and begins to inspect it while nodding approvingly. Zilla toss the small blue box at Sans. He catches it easily as she says, “You not allowed to open that until tomorrow.” His grin falls slightly at this.

“why do I gotta wait?” Zilla shrugs and looks over at Papyrus quickly, who isn’t paying any attention to the two of them, before she looks at Sans small red eyelights and asks, “You trust me right?” Sans immediately nods and Zilla winks at him as she says. “Then you will have to wait till tomorrow.” She stands and stretches her arms over her head and says, “It’s been fun boys but we got a busy day tomorrow so we should head to bed now.” The boys nod and follow her up the stairs each going into their own rooms with their gifts in hand.

After changing into her pajamas for bed Zilla stares up at her cracked bedroom ceiling. Her ears slightly throb after piercing her own ears so she can wear the golden hoops papyrus gave her. One on her left by itself and the one on her right ear above the small silver stud Sans gave her last Gyftmas. She hears soft Nyah ha has coming from Papyrus’s room and loud snores from Sans’s room letting her know both of them are asleep. She sighs and closer her eyes while hoping tomorrow works out okay.

🕈☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐ ❄⚐👎✌✡ ✋💧 ✋💣🏱⚐☼❄✌☠❄ 👌☜👍✌🕆💧☜ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ☜✠👍☟✌☠☝✋☠☝ ✌ 👎✌✡ ⚐☞ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☹✋☞☜ ☞⚐☼ ✋❄

~ The next morning~

Light barely starts to peek through the windows as Zilla, dressed in black slightly ripped shorts and a crop top red jacket with the hood lined with black fluff zipped up over a knitted black tank top and her small red spiked collar tucked underneath the jacket, slowly and silently steps through the living room past a snoring Sans, who was rudely awaken long before the crack of dawn by Papyrus informing him that he was leaving to lead the guard to the front lines and for him to guard the house while he was gone, to head to the front door.

Once she stops in front of the door and grabs the handle she freezes upon noticing the complete silence that fills the room. She glance over to where Sans is to find him rolling over to face the back of the couch. She breathes a small sigh of relief once his snoring starts again as she turns the handle and quickly steps through the door into the freezing temperatures of the small town called Snowdin.

Once she is off the small porch with its rails covered in strings of different colored lights she looks around at the oddly empty town, her ears searching for any noise and her eyes looking for any movement. Her tail begins to bristle as an ominous feeling begins to slowly invade her soul as she looks towards where the center of town is, faintly making out the tall tree in the distance. She takes off running in that direction and the ominous feeling in her soul begins to grow bigger the closer to the center of town she gets.

She slowly to a stop a little ways away from the tall tree in the middle of town when she sees a small monster child standing in front of it. Monster Kid or MK turns to look at Zilla, glaring at her like she just insulted his mother. She crosses her arms and returns the glare to the small yellow, armless child.

“Why aren’t you at home MK? You know it’s dangerous to be outside right now.” MK sticks his tongue out at her.

“It ain’t as dangerous as everyone makes it out to be. That stupid monster hasn’t ever come close to coming into town for years.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that everyone is to stay in their homes as a precaution. Come on short stuff. I’ll take you home.”

Just as Zilla take a step towards MK to walk him home loud thuds against the earth can be heard quickly coming their way. Both MK and Zilla freeze in their spots as they see a very large and very angry Gyftrot heading towards them. Zilla quickly runs to MK, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pulling him out of the way of the Gyftrot’s thundering hooves before the angsty kid gets squished by them. She stands between MK and the Gyftrot, glaring at the deadly beast with a low growl coming from her. Without looking back to MK as her eyes are trained on the Gyftrot’s razor sharp horns and ears listening to the movements of its hooves she says, “Run home now MK. I’ll keep him distracted.” MK glances behind him and sees a small igloo, an entrance to an underground path that leads from the beginning of town to the end. He quickly dives into it without a second though as the Gyftrot raises its front hooves to signal the beginning of his charging run.

The deadly deer lowers his head as he charges towards Zilla, using his deadly horn to make her move out of his way as he charges towards the igloo. Zilla jumps out of the way of the horns, one of its many sharp points catching the left side of face resulting in a massive gash starting from a little above her eyebrow, dragging slightly to the side of her left blue eye, and ending in the middle of her cheek. Ignoring the sharp pain that follows she watches the Gyftrot charge towards the small igloo. Raising her hand towards it and a small orange dome surrounds it in the few seconds between when MK disappeared into it and before the Gyftrot’s hooves crash down to smash both it and the small monster inside.

The Gyftrot, angrier now, swings his large head around to look at Zilla, who is whipping blood away from her eye. He huffs a breath of hot air through his nostrils and says with eyes narrowed, “Not a very smart move little human. Just for that I’ll take my time turning you into dust.” He starts to slowly walk towards her, turning his body as he goes, and she starts to slowly back up towards the trees behind her matching him step for step. She smirks at the Gyftrot as the shadows from the trees block the light peaking up from the top of them. The larger monster tilts his head slightly trying to figure out what she is thinking.

“Too bad for you that I’m not just a little human. If you wanna kill me so badly you will have to catch me first so I suggest you start _hoofing_ it.” She starts to sink into the shadows behind her as the Gyftrot eyes widen and he begins charging towards her, missing her completely and slamming into the tree instead. He shakes his head and sniffs the air catching the scent of the girl along with the scent of magic from two others. The skeleton brothers. He lets out an outraged roar and starts his stampede towards the end of town, where the skeleton brothers’ house stands.

~ At the skeleton brother’s house~

Zilla steps out from the shadows from the trees across the road from the house. She can hear the Gyftrot’s hooves slamming into the snow a ways down the road coming towards her fast as she sees Papyrus and the royal guard coming down the other side of the road heading in the direction of town but too far away right now to do anything. She walks towards the middle of the road as quickly as she can and turns toward the Gyftrot, his eyes narrowed with hatred. As he nears she sticks her tongue out at him, angering him further, and tried to run toward the house.

As soon as her paws land on the porch in front of the door she is jumping to the right, narrowly missing the railing, as the Gyftrot rams his horns into the door, breaking it down. Sans jolts awake on the couch, eye sockets wide and magic flaring, from the loud crash. He watches the Gyftrot attempt to free himself from the doorway, the door stuck sideways on his horns which catches on the door frame with loud thuds. He looks up the stairs and stares at Zilla’s door in an attempt to feel her soul from inside but instead feels her soul outside the house. Sans, now pissed off, gets up from the couch and stand in front of the stuck Gyftrot.

The Gyftrot looks at the short smiling skeleton, fangs in a tight grin with eye narrowed. Sans raises a hand and flexes his fingers in a wave as he summons a blaster. The dragon head looking summon opens its maw, a small ball of red light starting to grow, as the Gyftrot’s eyes widen and it begins to try even harder to get unstuck. The blaster shoots the beam hitting the door on the Gyftrot’s horns and knocking the monster away from the house. Sans steps outside and sees his brother along with the royal guard now surrounding the Gyftrot. Zilla steps in front of the porch with various cuts on her arms from the sharp bush she landed in and leaves in her long black messy hair and the fur on her tail.

Suddenly large red bones raise from the ground between the house and the Gyftrot. The large monster looks towards the direction group of dog monsters approaching. Noticing the taller skeleton is missing from the group of royal guards the Gyftrot begins to look around for his new target while digging its front hoof into the ground. Suddenly it’s face snaps to the left as a large red bone connects with its right side.

It huffs quickly and raises itself on its hind legs, swinging its front hooves wildly in the direction the attack came from catching the smug looking tall skeleton off guard. The sharp hooves connect with Papyrus’s face and take chunks of bone out, leaving three jagged marks over his left eye-socket. While distracted with the taller skeleton it didn’t notice it was slowly being surrounded by the rest of the royal guard, their various weapons at the ready to strike the large monster down.

The Gyftrot, realizing he is outmatched, begins to back up slowly towards the trees behind him while staring at Zilla says, “This isn’t over. I will make sure you are the first one dead next time you nasty little mutt.” Papyrus turns around to see a damaged house, a wounded Zilla, and Sans standing at the top of the porch steps yawning. His face scrunched up in a scowl with eyes narrowed. Sans starts to sweat, knowing his brother is pissed, and Zilla moves to stand at the end of the porch steps in front of Sans.

“I SHOULD HAVE KNOW THAT THE HOUSE WOULD GET DESTROYED IF I LEFT YOU IN CHARGE SANS!”

“sorry boss. didn’t know we would have a wild party today. Heh.” Papyrus continues to glare at Sans as the shorter skeleton sinks further into his jacket. Zilla steps towards Papyrus and says, “Sans isn’t at fault this time. I was the one who snuck out and I was the one who drew the Gyftrot here.” Papyrus lowers his gaze to the hybrid monster girl noticing the cut on her face for the first time.

“I HAVE TO GO GIVE THE KING MY REPORT. I EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE FIXED BY THE TIME I COME BACK SANS!” Papyrus turns on his heels and heads towards the capital as Zilla turns to walk towards Sans. She stops beside him on the porch and glance towards him, “You can open your present now if you want.” She slowly walks into the house as Sans reaches into his pocket and pulls the small blue box out. He opens it and see a small golden pocket watch inside. He clicks it open and inside it contains a picture of Sans and Papyrus when they were younger and a small tuft of black fur tied together with a small bright orange ribbon.

Red magic starts to gather in the corners of Sans eyesockets as his eyelights shrink to tiny pinpricks as he realizes what Zilla’s gift was meant to be. A memento to remember the two most important people in his life if they didn’t make it through today.

~Later that night~

Zilla is sitting on the floor messing round with the guitar as Sans glares at her. She sighs and says without looking up at him, “I already explained why I did what I did. Everything is fine now. What more do you want so you will stop pouting?”

“how ‘bout a damn apology fer starters?” She looks him straight in his pinprick red eyelights and says with a deadpanned look on her face, “I’m sorry that your being butt hurt over all that happened today.” Sans stand and starts to yell, “THAT AIN’T WHAT YA NEED TO BE APLOGIZIN’ FER ‘ND YA KNOW IT!” Right as Zilla opens her mouth to reply to Sans shout the newly installed front door slams open, banging against the wall, and Papyrus enters the house. He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Sans.

“SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP SANS! THAT IS NO WAY TO BE ADDRESSING THE NEW LIEUTENANT OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” Sans, starts to sit down on the couch, and Zilla, placing her guitar beside her, both state at Papyrus.

“What are you talking about Papyrus?” Papyrus closed the front door and hangs his red scarf on the coat hook behind it as he says, “AFTER I TOLD THE KING OF YOUR TERRIBLY BRAVE DISTRACTION HE DEMANDED TO MAKE YOU PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD. I TOLD HIM YOU WOULDN’T ACCEPT ANYTHING LESS THAN BEING MY LIEUTENANT.” He tosses a small object toward Zilla which she catches with ease.

She looks at it with her eyes wide. A red bone shaped dog tag with a black outline and the royal purple letter LT etched into it. She immediately clips it to her collar and looks at Papyrus with a wide grin showing her sharper then the average human’s canine teeth. Papyrus smirks back at her with a proud emotion in his red eyelights

“So what’s the plan for next year Captain?” Zilla says as she puts her hand up to her forehead in a salute. Sans rubs his hands into his eye-sockets while groaning, “you two are gonna be the death of me.” Papyrus and Zilla both look at Sans and then each other before the former laughs and the latter lets out a groan of displeasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingdings translation: What you do today is important because you are exchanging a day of your life for it
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
>   
> Come follow me on Tumblr for updates about chapter posts, to ask questions, or if you just wanna say hi 😁

**Author's Note:**

> Wingdings translation: I will always find you in the darkness.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle.   
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](https://gltchtrx.tumblr.com/). ☺️


End file.
